White Noise
by Raiyo
Summary: In his world, Mukuro plays a game. He loves me. He loves me not. MukuHiba 6918


I was inspired to write this because of a picture that I saw on the Reborn lj community and when I realized that I had never written Mukuro. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

-------

White Noise

Bubbles rise from the dark water. It's his prison, his cage, their feeble attempt to hold him. He can neither move nor speak nor see, yet, at the same time, he is walking lazily and sun is reflected in his eyes, laughing to himself as he takes in the world. In his darkness, he has found his light. A world full of flowers and clean air. Who is to say that this is not reality? Who is to say it's a lie? This is his world, lonely as it may be.

The grass crunches beneath his feet as he moves to the highest hill, its flowers swaying in the breeze that falls gently over him. Sitting down at the edge, he lets his feet dangle, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair. From here he can see the river, glowing silver in the sun, and the beautiful trees on its sides. A sense of warm nostalgia blankets him as he watches the small pink blossoms fall, fluttering, to the ground. His hand searches for a flower from the hill and gently breaks the stem bringing it up to his nose to sniff. Its an old game, one that he had heard of back when he could still have been considered a human. He takes hold of a snow white petal and pulls with just enough force for it to come away and dance in the air, becoming a memory

_He loves me_

The vision plays out before him, with all the color, the splendor, and the bloodshed, and he is back at their first meeting, watching from afar. The room is dark and seems to be made of shadow, but his eyes adjust quickly and he sees metal meet metal and the sparkle of crimson drops as they land on the dusty wood floor.

Then a pink glow fills the shadows and lights scatter all around. Hibari falls to his knees, and it is in this manner that the matter is decided.

_He loves me not_

Another memory blooms like a flower and takes the old one away. He is on the streets, waiting for the moment when Hibari will walk by, his uniform resting on his shoulders, the sleeves trailing out behind him. He is just a phantom on the streets, a thought, unseen, unnoticed by all for at this moment his is no one but himself while his body lies far far away.

He doesn't mean to be heard as he speaks, but, as his words fall into nothing, Hibari turns none the less and he is pleasantly surprised to find that he is noticed, even if he knows that behind the shock there lies nothing but hate.

_He loves me_

The next memory drops in. Third time he meets Hibari is in his world and he is surprised for the first time in a very long while. Clothed in his black silk pajamas he crackles into view, his outline growing darker and darker with each passing second. Yawning tiredly he looks around, only to narrow his once he sees the person standing in front of him.

"Where am I?" Hibari's voice comes out dark and smooth, with just a hint of anger and annoyance.

His question is met with a laugh.

"Well then, I'll just have to bite you to death."

Hands tighten their grip on silver tonfas and he moves quick as lightning. Weapons arc gracefully in shining blurs, but before they reach their target there is another crackle and all that is left is empty space.

_He loves me not_

When the crackle comes again, he is prepared. When the question is asked his reply is the same, so when the light glimmers off of the metal and there is a swish in the air, he makes no attempt to move. Maybe he deserves this, maybe he deserves these wounds that will disappear as soon as the other is gone. Maybe...

When all is said and done, when Hibari is breathing heavily, wiping seat from his brow and he is sure that every bone in his body must be broken, he falls onto the soft green grass of the meadow and speaks for the first time in a long while.

"A dream."

Hibari narrows his eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" his hands wrap even tighter around the weapons.

"This is a dream."

When Hibari fades from sight once again there is a flicker of surprise in his eyes.

_He loves me_

The memory of static enters his world next when he sees himself resting under a cherry tree and watching the yellow sun glimmer off the water's disturbed surface. Hibari, in his school uniform, glares at him and the tree he is sitting under before moving to lay in the shade.

"Not going to fight today are you?"

Hibari turns away from the other.

"I'm tired. If you wake me I'll bite you to death." the words are filled with tired malice.

"Even if this is a dream?"

Nothing is said to this and they just lay in the shade till Hibari vanishes into the wind.

_He loves me not_

When he arrives the next time, Hibari turns his onyx eyes to him and opens his mouth to speak

"Show me around." The command is emphasized with a glare.

"With pleasure." He laughs.

His word is endless, its limitations only the limits of his mind, for witch none existed. Lush green meadows dotted with vibrant flowers. A paradise in the frozen waters of hell.

"It's winter in the real world." Hibari says.

"Really, I wouldn't know"

He has no sense of time, for here it is infinitely spring, infinitely daylight.

"What is it?" he asks, for there is something in the way that the prefect surveys his surroundings that makes him question.

"There are no other living creatures here." Hibari states

"No, I suppose not." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't you get lonely?"

It is an odd question, coming from Hibari who shuns human interaction, but, at the same time, it is the only thing that can be said.

"No." In his world, for an instant, he is stronger than Hibari and he wraps his arm around the black haired boy and draws him closer.

"Because I have you."

He closes the distance between them and in a few moments his ears are met with white noise.

_He..._

The pale hand pauses mere centimeters from the final petal and red and blue turn to meet obsidian.

Slowly he extends out the hand that is holding the small flower, a sad thing, it's petals missing and the last of the seven just barely clinging to a small drop of yellow.

"It's your choice."

Mukuro laughs.


End file.
